Better Than Revenge
by miss concieved
Summary: Clare is ready for the perfect summer with her beloved beau. But what happens when a new girl takes an interest in Eli? Will Clare sit back and watch Eclare fade away, or will she take control of her life, and take back her man?
1. introduction

**A/N: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own a new pair of vans.**

**Summary: Clare is ready for the perfect summer with Eli. But what happens when a new girl takes an interest in her beloved beau? When eclare is ripped apart, will Clare stand back or take control of her life, and take back her boyfriend. Based off of Taylor Swift's song : Better than Revenge.**

**

* * *

Introduction:**

_Now go stand in the corner and think about think about what you did._

_Time for a little revenge._

The plan was playing out perfectly. She may have stolen Eli from me, but I promised the last word. The last word is what I'm going to get. She has had it coming from day one. She thinks she is better than me she has another thing coming. She thought I was just going to stand back and watch her and Eli be happy. Well, she has another thing coming for her, she is going to get what she deserves. And I am going to make sure everyone knows what she really is. I'm done standing back and letting people control me.

I'm the new and improved Clare. I am a badass now. Sure, I'm still Saint Clare, but I have made subtle changes. My hair is still in the same curly fashion, but my make-up has gotten a bit darker to bring out my eyes. Ali got me a push-up bra and my boobs look amazing, so I lowered my neckline. My leggings are gone and I started showing off my legs. I have more confidence now than ever.

I walk up the steps of Degrassi; I take a deep breath and open the door. As I make my way inside of the school, I notice them making out furiously. God, can't people take it somewhere private? Time for my plan to begin. I can't wait to see their faces.

I may be getting ahead of myself though; you don't know what's going on. Do you? I should back track to the end of tenth grade. It was the last day of school. I was ready for the perfect summer, with my wonderful boyfriend, Eli. Boy, was I in for a huge surprise!

**

* * *

A/N: How is it going? Will this story be a hit or a miss? Short introduction, but the rest of the chapter will be longer I promise. Next chapter will contain Eclare fluffiness -_-**

**Reviews please! Follow me on tumblr. .com**


	2. It was hot and it was summer

**A/N: here is chapter 2! It's full of fluff, and a cameo of the new girl.**

**I don't own Degrassi at all but I do own my dream about Eli!

* * *

**

_The story starts and it was hot and it was summer and,_

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him._

"Degrassi students, once you have finished cleaning out your lockers you are free to leave. Enjoy your summer, and I will see you in the fall," Principal Simpson shouted down the halls. The halls were alive with the rumble of the students ready to leave and start their summer of fun. I was so much more excited for this summer than last. Last summer I had to deal with K.C. and Jenna being everywhere. It was like their new relationship was taunting me. That is all in the past now though. Water under the bridge as some people like to say. Jenna and I have even gotten close again. We hang out with Alli, now that her parents have forgiven her for the runaway fiasco.

This summer was going to be different. I was going to spend it in Eli's arms. My parent's divorce finalized so I was alone most of the time. It didn't bother me though because I had Eli there to be with me. Steamy kisses and romantic talks. My life feels so great right now. Summer will only make it better. I put the last of my stuff in the trash bin and slammed my locker shut with a satisfying breath. The last day of school always had a great buzz to it. Like when you go down a steep drop on a rollercoaster.

I grabbed my purse and walked towards Eli's locker. His back was turned so I snuck up behind him and tickled his sides. I knew this was his weak spot. He jumped as I startled him. I couldn't contain my laughter and soon I was clutching my sides.

"Haha Clare, you are so funny," sarcasm oozed from his voice.

I was trying to catch my breath, "You looked so scared, when you looked at me," I said as I stopped my laughter.

"Just wait Clare, you are going to pay for that."

"Oh no, I am shaking with fear."

I was about to start laughing again when he pushed me against his locker and smashed his lips against mine. I sighed into the kiss and traced his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth and my tongue invaded his, I couldn't get enough of his taste. He tasted like apple and mint. We pulled away when we heard someone throwing up. We turned towards the noise to see Adam leaned over the trash can pretending to throw up. "My eyes are burning and my lunch is taking a wrong turn. Can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for like the time you're in public?" Adam asked.

"Sorry Adam, me and Clare were getting a head start on our summer activities." My eyes widened and I smacked Eli in the arm. He looked me in the eyes and emphasized, "OUCH!"

"Drama queen," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. We all began laughing as Eli finished cleaning his locker.

Ten minutes later we were out of the school and headed for The Dot. I greeted Peter as we sat down at one of the tables. We ordered our coffee and began making our summer plans.

"We have to make a trip to the lake with everyone," I stated. I always loved the lake, especially in the summer time when all the people are laughing and having a good time. "Or maybe a few trips, it is my favorite place."

"Most definitely, one of those days will be for summer solstice (1) when they have the fireworks and everything," Adam said.

I took a sip of my coffee and ran my foot up Eli's leg. Eli looked over at me and laughed. "Well I say we take a trip to Wonderland." His voice sounded so excited. This summer was going to be the best one yet.

We finished up our coffee and Eli and I left for my house. As we entered the house I wasn't surprised to find it empty. I plopped on the couch and Eli went to get some pop. I turned on the television and browsed the movie selection. "Clare, go back I want to watch Paranormal Activity 2," Eli whined. I swear he can be such a kid sometimes. I sighed and said ok.

It was starting to get dark so I snuggled into Eli's chest and covered up with a blanket. The mom in the movie was going all crazy and I got scared. The movie made a loud noise and I freaked out. I heard Eli chuckle beside me. I looked up at him and glared. Before I could process what was going on Eli was on top of me kissing me passionately. I ran my hands over his stomach and grabbed the hem of his shirt. We paused as I discarded his shirt. His stomach was so soft. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Eli gentle massage my breast. I had an ache but I was keeping my vow so I guess I would have to deal. We heard someone outside and Eli threw on his shirt. We sat back on the couch and pretended like nothing happened.

My mom walked into the house and greeted us. "Eli are you staying for dinner?" my mom asked. She warmed up to Eli since the divorce. It made me happier that we didn't have to walk on egg shells around her.

"Yes, I would like that. What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking pizza or Chinese."

"Chinese please mom. That sounds so good right now," I eagerly replied.

"Okay sweet heart."

My mom ordered the food. After thirty minutes we sat down to eat. The conversation flowed easily as did the rest of the night. Eli had to leave around 11:00. As I went to sleep that night I had dreams of Eli. This summer was going to be great.

The next day I met Eli in the park. I packed us a picnic and he brought us Fight Club to read. I laid out the blanket under our favorite tree. We took off our shoes and ate our lunch taking in the beginning summer bliss that was all around us. As the sun warmed my skin Eli began to read to me.

I let the sun tan my skin as I lay in between Eli legs. I closed my eyes and let his voice fill my ears. His voice was like my drug, I could listen to it for hours no matter what he was talking about. Before I knew what was happening my breathing started to slow and sleep came over me.

Later on I felt a light kiss on my head. I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked up at Eli and gave him a gentle kiss. "How long did I sleep for?" I asked.

"About an hour maybe less I wasn't paying attention."

I stretched my arms and looked around, kids were playing and couples were walking around. In the distance I could see Jenna and K.C. walking, he had his arm around her shoulders while hers was placed lightly on her stomach. They were looking at each other and laughing. Even though she stole him from me I was glad they made each other so happy. Besides, I have them to thank for me being with Eli.

"You should have woken me up," I said after a while.

"You were way to peaceful looking to wake up. When the light hit your face a certain way your feature would light up like an angel straight from heaven. I enjoyed watching you sleep," Eli started to laugh, "That sounded really cheesy."

"Good for you I like when you get a machismo on me," I laughed.

I settled back into his arms and sighed as the summer sun made its way to the horizon. The perfect beginning to the perfect summer.

Two weeks later, I was walking to The Dot to meet up with Eli. As I was walking inside I saw him waiting with two cups of coffee. I walked over and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Would that coffee be for me?" I asked.

"No, I got it for Adam," Eli joked.

I grabbed the coffee and took a sip. He made it just the way I like it. We sat down at a table. Eli was talking about a party at Adam's house on Friday night. I guess his parents were going out of town so they are having a party. As it has been said when the parents are away, the kids shall play.

This was going to be an interesting party. I just hope he doesn't get in trouble. If his mom finds out Adam will be dead. His mom is a scary lady.

As we were talking I heard the bell chime. I looked up and saw a girl hesitantly walk in. I didn't recognize her so I figured she was new. She was looking for a seat when a boy ran into spilling coffee on her shirt. I grabbed some napkins and handed them to her as the boy walked away. Jerk, I thought. "Thanks for helping me I should pay more attention. I'm Hannah," the girl said.

"No problem, I'm Clare and this is my boyfriend Eli." Eli looked up and gave her a slight nod. When I looked back to Hannah and she had a gleam in her eye. I shook the thought; it was probably just the light. "Are you new here," I asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from California. I'm having a culture shock right now," Hannah said animatedly.

"You want to hang out with us," I asked. She nodded her head and sat across from us.

**A/N: **

**(1) summer solstice: it is the longest day of the year usually falls in the middle of summer.**

** reviews make me happy! Just saying.**


	3. Let's hear the applause

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews here is chapter 3.**

**I don't own degrassi, but I do own a cd with a lot of degrassi songs.**

**Reviews make chapters come quicker.**

_

* * *

She came along, got him alone,_

_And let's hear the applause…_

Hannah is great. She came from a really high class prep school. Hannah was gorgeous, in the California way. With her long blond hair, tanned skin, and thin body. I would have thought she would be a model, but she said that models in California were all stuck up and she didn't like those girls. Her dad is rich, he is some corporate tycoon. Hannah would get along with Alli really well, both are fashion goddesses. Up to date on who is wearing what.

I went shopping with Hannah for Adam's party. She said I needed something sexier, than what my closet currently held. I didn't mind though, my wardrobe wasn't exactly the best. By the end of the shopping spree I had bought black super skinny jeans, and a bright blue baby doll top that showed off my cleavage a little more than I usually do.

Tonight is the party and I am excited, Eli is not going to know what hit him. I was curling my hair when my doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to see Alli. We squealed and ran to hug each other. As we were talking about tonight Hannah walked and said hi. "Hey Hannah Banana, this is my best friend Alli, Alli this is Hannah," I said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Hannah," Alli said.

"Pleasure is all mine, Clare never shuts up about you. She said you are a fashion girl like myself. And I see that she is correct." Something about Hannah's tone was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked to Alli and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get ready for the party."

We ran upstairs and turned on some music. Dancing around and singing off key, we began to get ready for the party. We were all gossiping how tonight was going to be unforgettable. I let Alli take over my make-up. I was a little nervous, because she always goes over the top on herself. However, when I looked in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised. It was smoky and sexy; my eyes were covered in a gray shimmery shadow and outline with black liner. My lips had a dark pink gloss and my cheeks were highlighted with a light pink blush. I looked really pretty, Alli made my eyes pop. I squealed in excitement and gave Alli a hug.

We all got dressed and waited for Eli to come pick us up. My parents weren't home, but I told them Adam was having a sleepover. They didn't mind it, because they love Adam and they know there are no romantic feelings between the two of us. Eli honked and we all ran outside. Hannah and Alli jumped in the back of the hearse and I took the front seat. I scooted close to Eli and grabbed his hand. As we made our way there Hannah popped her head in between Eli and me. "So, Eli how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good; I just hope Adam doesn't get busted for throwing a party. Are you and Alli spending the night too?"

"I am," Hannah said.

"Me too."

Before, we knew it Eli parked in front of Adam's house. We got out and Eli grabbed me by the waist pulling me in to a kiss. "You look beautiful, Clare." I blushed a kissed him again. We pulled apart when we heard someone call our names. I looked over to see Hannah waiting expectantly.

Eli grabbed my hand and we made our way inside. Everyone was here it seemed. Music was blaring from the speakers, and kids were grinding against one another. We found Adam with his arms around Fiona laughing about something. When he spotted up he released her, and gave me a hug and did the silly handshake him and Eli always do. I laughed at the antics and went to get a drink. I grabbed a soda, because I could tell the punch had been spiked. I looked over to Hannah who seemed to be in a deep conversation with… K.C.? Weird, I haven't seen him since Jenna broke up with him. Hannah looked over at me and smiled; she looked back to K.C. and nodded her head. They began laughing.

"I don't trust her," Alli said.

"Why not, she is sweet."

"She has something up her sleeve and I'm determined to figure out what it is."

"You worry to much."

I walked back to Eli and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned and kissed Eli, which soon turned into a steamy make out session. When we pulled apart I realized something tasted weird. He must have had the punch. "I didn't know you drank Elijah."

"Oh no full name. Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I may not kiss you as much," I stated jokingly. Eli laughed and kissed me.

The night continued on and Eli was soon very drunk. I laughed he was a very loving drunk. His kisses never stopped. Finally, the alcohol affected his bladder and he excused himself. While he was gone I sat on the couch. "Having fun," K.C. asked as he sat down in the empty spot next to me. I nodded my head. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good, I so glad it is summer vacation. What about you have you talked to Jenna?"

"No, I want to, but she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure"

**Hannah POV**

Good god Eli is looking sexier than ever. I am determined to have him. It shouldn't be that hard he is pretty drunk. I caught him looking at me every so often. I just had to get him away from Clare. She thought we were friends, poor thing. I really feel bad for her. She is going to be so heart broken. I told K.C. to distract her when Eli went somewhere. I know Clare would talk to him, they are exes.

I watched as Eli stuck his tongue down Clare throat. It is so disgusting. She isn't even that pretty, with her frizzy hair and chubby cheeks. She still looks like a little kid.

Eli finally let go of Clare and made his way to what I assume is the bathroom. I looked at K.C. who nodded at me and sat next to Clare. Part one is done. I followed Eli upstairs and down the hallway. He made his way to the bathroom and I checked the room next to it. It was empty to my luck. I heard the toilet flush and the faucet run. The door opened and Eli smiled at me. "Hey Hannah, are you having fun?"

Time to turn on my charm. "Yeah, I guess. I'm feeling kind of homesick," I said with sorrow in my voice. I let a tear run down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry; do you want to talk about it?"

"That would be good. Follow me." We walked into what I'm guessing was Adam's brother's room, because there were sports posters and girls all over the walls. We sat down on the bed and I looked over at him. "My boyfriend dumped me the other day, giving me some excuse that we were too far from one another to make it work. I thought he was going to the one," I let more tears run down my cheeks, I was a really good actress.

I felt Eli wrap his arms around me. I pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. I leaned forward and he did too. I smiled on the inside. He was so easy to get. Too bad for you, Clare bear.

Eli laid me down onto the bed and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I returned the gesture graciously and we continue to make out.

**Clare POV**

K.C. would not stop talking. I figured it would take a few minutes, but it has been thirty minutes. I haven't seen Eli since he went to the bathroom. I don't know where he is.

"Clare, did you hear me?" K.C. asked. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"I said, I can tell you are bored go find your boyfriend," he laughed.

I giggled slightly and looked around, "Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Last I saw he went upstairs," K.C. got off the couch and walked away, disappearing through the crowds of kids dancing and talking to one another.

I got off of the couch and looked around the room, I couldn't find Hannah either. She probably went outside with someone. Eli was still nowhere to be found, I guess I should go upstairs. I knocked on the bathroom door, but no one was inside. i sighed and decided to look in Adam's room. I opened the door and gasped. "Oh gosh, Alli. I did not need to see you and Drew hook up," I said as I closed my eyes and the door. I heard her shout sorry, before she began to giggle at something Drew did. I shuddered that is not something I want to ever see again. I may have nightmares tonight. I heard something come from Drew's room. Someone was shuffling around inside.

I slowly opened the door, and gasped. Tears streamed out of my eyes instantly as I called for Alli.

* * *

**A/N: What did they do in there?**

**I know -_-**

**Review please. chapters come quicker with reviews.**


	4. Faster then Sabotage

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own Degrassi, but I do own new shoes so happy.

* * *

**

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

"ALLI!" I yelled.

There he was, getting dressed? He was shirtless, pulling his pants on. I looked at the bed and Hannah was looking at me with eyes that read of victory. He looked at me, but before he could say anything Alli ran out of the room in her bra and jeans. "Oh my god, Clare," she cried out as she saw what had caused my outburst.

"Clare, please it's-," Eli stated before I held up my hand stopping him.

I walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Why?" I asked as I brought up my hand and slapped him across the face. I stepped around him and grabbed Hannah's face. "You crossed the line, Hannah. I'm going to make sure you know how far you push 'Saint Clare' exactly," I said with venom in my voice.

"Don't be mad Clare; can you blame Eli for wanting me more than he wants you? I mean look at me, I'm the definition of sex appeal. Then take a good look in the mirror at yourself, you nothing."

I had enough I walked up to her and she just smiled at me. I laughed evilly and punched her in the nose. I turned to walk out the door. As I got to the frame Eli called my name. I turned and looked at him desperation was all over his face. I shook my head and laughed again at the humorless situation. "We're done, Eli." With that I grabbed Alli, who thankfully put on a shirt and walked out of the party.

"Are you O.K. Clare?" she asked timidly.

"No, I'm far from it. I'm not going to let that slut have the last word. No more Saint Clare, she just let the bitch out."

"This is going to be good," Alli said excitedly.

"Later, Alli. Right now I need to get over Eli." Tears had begun streaming down my face. My breathing was shallow. The one person who I thought would never hurt me had sex with someone else. Why couldn't he just dump me? That would have hurt less than him cheating. I feel so useless. Hannah's word rang clear through my head as I thought to myself, _who would ever want me. _

Alli and I arrived home and I ran up to my room. My parents called after me, but I knew Alli would let them know what happened. I jumped on \my bed and the tears came faster now. I clutched my pillow and let all my feelings out. Alli came in and rubbed my back. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. About an hour later, I woke up to Alli on the phone.

"Don't call back; she doesn't want to talk to you anymore." I knew who she was talking to. I'm glad she is the one to talk to him, because I don't trust myself to do it myself.

"I don't care if everyone hates you now, you deserve it." Wow, who would have thought that one mistake would cause this much drama.

"You should just go be with the whore. She is the only way you will be happy from now on. No one wants you around. If you see Clare in school turn the other way. I don't want you looking at her, talking to her, or even thinking about her. I hope you hurt for the rest of your life, just like how she is hurting now. Good-bye Eli." You go, Alli.

"Thanks Alli."

"Sorry to wake you, Clare go back to sleep."

"O.k."

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"I can't believe I did that with you none the less. I'm in love with Clare," I said frantically as I realized I had sex with Hannah. "You have to promise you won't tell Clare."

"Eli, I know you want me I see it in your eyes when I look at you."

"You are wrong," I stated sadly. I couldn't keep this from Clare it would be wrong going and kissing her now. I got up and began getting dressed. I had just pulled my pants up when Clare opened the door. I looked at her. Tears began streaming down her face, "Alli!" she yelled.

Alli ran out of Adam's room and looked from me to Hannah to Clare. "Oh my god, Clare."

I had to speak up, tell her it was a mistake, and that I was too drunk to know what I was doing. "Clare, please it's-."

She motioned me to stop talking and I did. She walked up to me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She looked up at me and asked, "Why?" Before I could answer she slapped me. I was stunned I never thought she would be a violent person. She stepped around me and grabbed Hannah's face, "You crossed the line, Hannah. I'm going to make sure you know how far you push 'Saint Clare' exactly," the venom apparent in her voice.

What Hannah said next shocked me. "Don't be mad Clare; can you blame Eli for wanting me more than he wants you? I mean look at me, I'm the definition of sex appeal. Then take a good look in the mirror at yourself, you nothing." Is this girl an idiot, I just said I loved Clare, I knew at this point I lost Clare. Clare walked back over to Hannah and punched her in the face. I was speechless.

Clare was walking out the door when I said her name. The next three words broke my heart. She laughed with no humor and looked at me, "We're done Eli." With that she left.

Drew said good-bye to Alli then walked over to me, "Drew I didn't mean for it to happen I swear." I felt his fist connect with my jaw and tasted blood on my tongue.

"Get out of my house, Eli. You to slut." He turned around and walked out of the room. I hadn't realized it till now but tears were falling down my face. I threw my shirt on and looked at Hannah with disgust.

"Well, babe, it is just you and me now. Isn't that great?" Hannah asked.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her, "Yeah it is just wonderful that I just lost the one person I loved."

"You have me now Eli. Besides, I think you very well know that."

I shook my head and walked out the door as I made my way downstairs the whole party stopped and looked at me. Each face had a similar look of disgust. I looked over to Adam and he just shook his head at me. His eyes were filled with hate. I'm alone now. I walked out of the door and hopped into morty. I was so mad.

Mad at myself, mad at Hannah, and mad at the world. I picked up my phone and called Clare, when someone answered my heart skipped a beat. Then I realized it was Alli.

I hung up my phone and was so upset. She was right; I shouldn't put Clare through the hurt. I should let her go. I heard someone knock on the window. I looked over and saw Hannah. She opened the door and smiled at me.

"Listen to me, nobody likes you anymore. So, you should forget everyone and be with me. Things will get better within time. Trust me."

If I have no one I guess I should just settle then, right?

"Okay."

She squealed and pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't the same though. My lips were made to go with Clare's.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Eli you are such an idiot.**

**Will Eli realize that Hannah is only going to make things worse? What is Clare going to do next? And what do Fitz, K.C., and Owen have to do with anything?**

**Review to find out! More reviews more likely you will get a happy ending! Haha.**


	5. Wouldn't have suspected it

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates again. I got a job, so I have been working nonstop.**

**So here is chapter 5 I hope you like it. The more reviews the happier the ending!**

**Just a filler.**

**P.S. I do not own Degrassi or The Last Song. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it,_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

**Clare's POV**

I woke up the next morning still feeling tired, I groaned and threw the covers over my head. As I closed my eyes last night's events replayed in my mind. Hannah on the bed, Eli getting dressed and me falling apart as I saw the boy I loved commit the ultimate betrayal. My heart began thumping wildly and tears streamed my face. My breathing was ragged and I felt someone punched me in the chest. I felt the unwanted, useless, and ugly. I should have known Eli was just like every other guy, I shouldn't have trusted him.

I can't believe Hannah was another Jenna, not that I had a problem with Jenna anymore. She is my friend now, but Hannah will never be my friend again. She used me to sleep with my boyfriend and that is psychotic. She has to be crazy in her head if she thinks that that is okay to do. She has no idea who she is messing with.

I rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror, I looked terrible. Make-up was everywhere and my hair was a complete mess. My eyes were red and my face was puffy. I can honestly say that I looked as good as I felt.

I walked out of my bathroom and called Alli who left late last night. The phone rang twice before Alli answered I a consoling voice, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel like I got ran over by a semi."

"I'm so sorry. I will be over with reinforcements in half an hour. Okay?"

"Sounds good Alli, thanks for being there for me I really appreciate it," I stated solemnly.

"See you soon." Before I could respond Alli hung up the phone. I sighed as I looked at my phone. 18 new text messages. 22 missed calls. All from Eli, Adam, and Jenna.

_Clare, I'm so sorry. Please talk to me_

_-Eli_

_I'm coming over tomorrow._

_-Adam_

_How are you holding Clare bear?_

_-Jenna_

_If you want me out of your life okay._

_It is your choice. I love you. Always and forever._

_-Eli_

I deleted all the messages and set my phone down. I walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror again. Dried tears were upon my face. I turned on the faucet and let the water run over my skin. After I got off the make-up, I brushed out my tangles and threw on new pajamas.

A few seconds later I heard a loud knock on the door. I ran down stairs and was greeted by Alli, Adam, and Jenna. I looked at them and was instantly wrapped up in a group hug. They all whispered consoling words in my ears as I tried to stop the new tears. "Let's go upstairs and relax," I stated.

We walked up to my room and sat on my bed, I looked over to Alli who put her huge bag on the floor. "What is in there?" I asked curiously.

"Only the essentials," Alli said. Alli pulled the zipper on the bag and pulled out the items. I smiled a little at what she had, candy, chips, movies, magazines, clothes, and make-up. "Prepare for a girls plus Adam day."

"Boo yeah," Adam remarked excitedly. I laughed at his silliness. "See you are already getting better, you just laughed."

"Let's get this girls day started."

I grabbed some chips while Jenna put The Last Song in the DVD player. We sat around eating junk food and crying at the movies Alli brought when finally they decided it was time to talk about Eli. "So, Clare, what are you going to do about this situation? You can't just let them get away with it."

"I don't plan on letting them get away with anything; I'm going to make Hannah pay. And show Eli just what he is missing when he is with that slut."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm just so confused as to why this happened to me again. Once was enough don't you think. No offense Jenna," she shrugged me off like it was no big deal, "I thought he was the one. And Hannah was so nice. I thought she was going to be a really good friend. She just turned out to be a user and a back stabber."

"We all thought she was okay. Clare, I have some bad news. Do you think you can handle it?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, nothing could bring me down at this point."

"Eli and Hannah are dating now."

"WHAT? I'm going to kill that slut. And as for Eli, he is going to lose a very important appendage if you know what I mean!" Alli screamed.

"Alli, calm down. I'm fine; if he wants a STD infested whore then he can have her. He lost all chances of being with me when he cheated. Besides she will probably cheat on him, and he'll come crawling back and see what he is missing."

"You aren't going to take him back are you?"

"Never."

"I have an idea," Adam said. The look on his face told me I would like this idea.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Another chapter. Please review if you want to know Adam's plan, it is really going to get under Eli's and Hannah's skin. **

**So it is up to you now. To review or not to review that is the question I am asking you. **


	6. beating on  me like a drum

**A/N: Here is another chapter yet again.**

**This chapter contains:**

**Clare/ Hannah/ Eli drama**

**A revenge plan that will have every one gasping**

**Romance, but not with Hannah and Eli**

**I do not own Degrassi, but I have a job!**

**Reviews are nice!**

* * *

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum._

**Clare POV**

"I have an idea," Adam said. The look on his face told me I would like this idea.

"What is your idea?" I almost shouted.

"Well, there is two parts. One to get to Hannah and one to show Eli what he is missing."

"I like it already," Alli said.

"So Jenna, you never met Hannah right."

"Right," she said confused.

"Well, you are Hannah's new best friend. I know it sucks, but we need someone on the inside. Do you think you can handle it?"

"She will never know what hit her."

"Perfect! Next, you need to get to know her, earn her trust, and find out her secrets. If she is doing anything behind Eli's back you'll be the first to know. Play it up like you don't think cheating is a big deal."

"Okay, shouldn't be too hard, she has no friends anyways."

"We also need to set her up. I mean fake pregnancy tests, STD test, her cheating on Eli, embarrassing her. Everything."

"I think I love you Adam. But what about Eli? What are we going to do about him?"

"Alli, this is where you come in."

"Yay! I'm ready for action sir," Alli said while saluting Adam. We all laughed at her military like antics.

"Miss Clare is going to get a makeover."

Alli and Jenna squealed they have wanted to give me a makeover since I started dating Eli. I just hope it isn't too much. I love Alli to death, but she tends to go overboard. I trusted her though.

"What type of makeover?" I hesitantly asked.

"Well, more skin, more make-up. Maybe go a little darker on the clothes considering Eli likes black. Are you opposed to dating more?"

"For Eli's sake I'm open for anything at this point. I just want the plan to work."

"Oh it will, trust me."

Alli gasped and we all looked over at her, a smile spread across her lips, "Adam forgive Eli."

"WHAT? No way, he deserves no friends."

"Not for real, but so we have another inside person."

"Fine, for Clare."

I looked over at Adam and smiled. "Wait, who am I going to date?"

"Well, Owen owes me a favor after the Vegas night fiasco. I'm sure I could get him to do it. I'll let him know the situation and that it is all going to be fake. Adam and Jenna you guys have to get Eli and Hannah to The Dot. Then Clare will walk in with Owen and the rest is done."

"As long as he knows it is fake and doesn't try anything I'm in."

"I promise Clare, but you need to make it believable. Meaning, you need some lessons on flirt. Maybe, thrown in a kiss or two."

"Oh gosh, this is never going to work," I said worriedly. I am the worst flirt ever, there is no way I can pretend to be into a person who I have no interest in.

"Well, class is in session," Alli said.

"I'm going to go find Hannah and work some magic," Jenna said. "Come on Adam, you need to talk to Eli."

Adam and Jenna left my house to go on their adventures. "Ready for a lesson in sex appeal Saint Clare?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied nervously.

* * *

**Adam POV**

I left Clare's house and sent a text to Eli telling him to meet me at The Dot. "Hey Jenna, he'll probably be with Hannah so why don't you come with me and intercept her."

"Okay, that works for me," she said quietly, "Oh, and Adam, this is a great plan you came up with." I saw a slight blush rise upon her face. I stopped walking and looked into her eyes. I almost got lost the second I looked at them. I quickly shook the thoughts from my mind.

"Thanks, for Clare's sake I hope it works." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and opened the text message.

_I'll be there in 5, dude._

_-Eli_

"Eli is on his way. I really don't want to be around him," I said sourly.

Jenna grabbed my hand and looked at me, "You can do it, I'll be there with you if I befriend Hannah," she said.

I pulled my hand away and kept my head down. "You make a good point." After that we walked in silence, two minutes later I was opening the door and escorting her in. she sat at the counter while I sat at a booth in the back. She looked over to me and jerked her head to the window. I looked out and saw Eli walking with Hannah grasping his arm possessively. I looked back to Jenna and nodded. Time to put part one of the plan in action.

Eli and Hannah walked up to the booth hesitantly. "Hey Adam," Eli said, his voice was ashamed and same out almost in a whisper. He knows the trouble he is in. Good, I thought to myself.

"Hey Eli, Hannah do you mind if I talk to Eli alone?"

Her face fell and she shot me a quick scowl, "Well, I guess. I'll be at the counter baby," Hannah said in a little girl voice. She grabbed Eli and kissed him feverously. I rolled my eyes at her and watched as she walked over taking the stool next to Jenna who smiled at her. Perfect.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked him, pretending to be concerned.

"Horrible, I want Clare. I don't want Hannah; I don't even know why I hooked up with her. I just wish I could take it back. Then I would be with Clare and nobody would hate me," he said quietly.

"Well, you did royally screw up. You promised to never hurt her, yet you cheated on her. She would have done anything for you, but now she wishes she never met you. I don't think she'll ever forgive you dude."

I watched as his eyes dropped, I could see the tear well in his eyes. He blinked them back before they could fall. I looked past him and saw Jenna and Hannah talking animatedly.

* * *

**Jenna POV**

I watched as Eli and Hannah walked over to Adam. I can tell Adam is having trouble with them, I just hope he is okay. Hannah kissed Eli and began walking over to me. I drank my shake as she sat in the stool next to me. I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Are you new around here?" I asked politely. On the inside I felt like throwing up, she makes me sick. Even if I did the same thing to Clare, I realized I had made a mistake and fixed it. Hannah on the other hand doesn't seem to care that she hurt a lot of people by screwing over Clare.

"Yeah, I just moved here from California," She said with excitement. I would probably be excited as well if someone actually wanted to talk to me, while everyone else in town hated me.

"Wow! California, that is so cool. I have always wanted to visit, I heard it is amazing. I'm Jenna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hannah."

"So, I see you are with Eli. You must work quickly, considering he was head over heels in love with Saint Clare."

Hannah laughed, "Yeah wasn't that hard it only took a week and my charm and he couldn't wait to leave her for me," She said snidely. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. She is so full of herself.

I faked a laugh and said, "Well, it's not like it's hard. I stole her last boyfriend so easily, she didn't even notice."

"Yeah she is such a loser." I forced a laugh and smiled again. I wish I was with Alli giving Clare a makeover. But I owe Clare for stealing K.C., even if she has already forgiven me. It's the least I can do.

* * *

**Hannah POV**

I sat at the counter and talked with Jenna. She was really cool. We had a lot in common. Like stealing Clare's boyfriends. She must be so heart broken, lying on her bed crying her eyes out while her pathetic friend Alli console her. What losers. I don't care though I have what matters. Eli.

* * *

**Alli POV**

"Clare, you need to stay still before I poke you eye out," I said for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry Alli, I just want to look in the mirror already."

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me, and finished up her eye liner. "All done," I stated.

I was very pleased with myself. Clare looked down right sexy, without going too drastic. Her eye shadow was a smoky gray with black eye liner and mascara. I added a pale rose blush and matching lip stick. She looked edgy, yet not emo. I looked through her closet and put a somewhat acceptable outfit together. We have some major shopping to do before her date with Owen though.

"Wow, I look really good," Clare stated thankfully.

I fluffed her curls and made them even wilder. "You are very welcome, what kind of best friend I would I be if I didn't help you out. Now go change we have some shopping to do."

Clare groaned and I laughed at how much she dreaded shopping with me. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. I went through a checklist of stores to go to for new clothes. We needed Victoria's Secret, Hot Topic, Forever 21, and a few other stores. Clare came out of the bathroom and I whistled. She had on a black tank top with a dark red cardigan, paired with black jean with rips up the side. I let her off easy and let her wear combat boots for girls. She looked hot.

"Dang girl, you definitely don't look like Saint Clare anymore," I joked.

"Haha Alli, you are so funny." I stuck my tongue out at her a grabbed my purse.

"Let's go to the mall." Clare faked cheered with excitement. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

**At the mall**

**Clare POV**

I hated shopping with Alli, she was a shopaholic. We have been here for an hour and she already went through 200 dollars for clothes and accessories. We weren't even done yet. "Alli my feet hurt are we almost done?" I whined.

"One more store, then we can go home." We walked up to Hot Topic. I sighed; Eli always dragged me here when we came to the mall. I took a deep breath and put on a brave face. Alli picked me out jeans, belts, band tees, skirts, and accessories. Alli shoved me into the dressing room and demanded me to change. I shook my head as I put on the first outfit.

I looked in the mirror, I had to admit I looked good. Alli picked out a short black skirt, a studded belt, a black Dead Hand band tee, and black combat boots. I stepped out of the dressing room and Alli's face immediately lit up.

* * *

**Adam POV**

"Adam, do you at least forgive me for what I did? You are my best friend without you I have no one."

I looked as though I was pondering his question, just to make him sweat. I had to force the next words out of my mouth, "Yeah, I forgive you man. I'm still mad, but you're still my best friend."

We stood up and did our hand shake. We said good-bye and I watched him walk over to Hannah.

* * *

**Jenna POV**

"So here is my number, call me and we can go to the mall," I said.

"You are amazing Jenna, I'll call you sometime next week," Hannah replied eagerly. I internally rolled my eyes. This girl is dumb.

"Sounds good. Oh, hey Eli how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, you ready to go Hannah?"

"Sure am, bye Jenna."

"Bye Hannah." I watched as they left The Dot. When they pulled away Adam came and sat next to me. "How did it go with Eli?" I asked.

"Believed every word I said."

"So did Hannah. So step one complete," I said. We high fived and began laughing.

* * *

**A/N: My biggest chapter yet wow!**

**This deserves lots of reviews. Remember more reviews happier the ending. So review!**

**I'll update soon, I promise!**


	7. Just who she was stealing from

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus.**

**I got a job. Well Review and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Degrassi, but I play Imogen in a tumblr rp group.**

* * *

_She under estimated just who she was stealing from_

* * *

**Alli POV**

Clare and I were sitting on her bed folding her new clothes when we heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later, Jenna and Adam came rushing in with smug faces. "Well? How did it go?" I asked impatiently. Jenna and Adam looked at each other before answering.

"The plan is working great, next step is to make Eli jealous," Adam said. We all yelled excited to make the two of them pay for what they did to Clare.

I looked over at Clare, who was rather quiet. "Clare are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just still can't believe that this is happening to me. But, if anything I'm just angry more than anything."

"So, you still want to go out with Owen tonight?" Clare nodded and sighed. "Okay, Adam do you know for a fact that Eli will be at The Dot tonight?"

"Yep, I asked him what his plans for tonight were, and he said he was taking Hannah to The Dot for dinner, but he asked if we could play video games afterwards. I said yes."

We all smiled at this, "Okay, so Owen will be here in a little bit, Clare put on the Dead Hand outfit we got today," I said as I threw her the clothes. Clare disappeared into the bathroom to change while we all figured out our game plan for tonight.

"Okay," Jenna started, "So, Adam and I will be outside in Owen's truck doing recon, while Alli, you, are going to be inside with the video camera taping Eli's reaction. Do you have the wig and everything?"

"I sure do," I said pulling out a blonde wig and outing it on, "I wonder if blondes really do have more fun." We all laughed.

The bathroom door opened and Clare stepped out looking sexy as ever. "BOOYAH," Adam yelled. We all laughed at him, before turning towards Clare who looked a little hesitant. "You look great Clare, don't be so nervous."

"Okay, just remind me of what to do."

"When Eli walks in you and Owen are going to be at his usual booth in the back, so he will automatically notice you. He will see you with Owen, so he will most likely fake going to the bathroom, when he walked by, look directly at Owen, don't let Eli know you know he is there. Then Owen, who I briefed earlier, is going to get up and sit next to you. Flirt with him and maybe a small lip peck and lots of giggling," I explained.

Clare seemed to be taking all of this in, when she finally nodded, we all smiled. I pulled out my phone and told Owen to come get all of us.

* * *

**Clare POV**

I'm so nervous, I know I will see Eli in about an hour and I'm not ready. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as Alli and Jenna fixed my hair and make-up. "Clare, stop fidgeting," Jenna complained.

"Sorry," I said quietly, before trying to sit still. "All done!" Alli exclaimed. I turned towards the mirror and smile, I looked very hot, not the same old Saint Clare, but hot. I smiled and hugged

Alli and Jenna. As we were hugging there was a knock on the front door. I heard Adam open the door talking to Owen, as we all walked down stairs.

"Hey Owen," I said shyly. Owen looked up and smiled.

"Hello Clare, you look gorgeous tonight," he said, making me blush a deep red. I mumbled thanks as we made our way out to his car. Everyone piled in as we drove to The Dot.

"Okay, so make sure all phones are on vibrate, we will text you when they arrive, so don't turn around. Clare, order a milkshake and fries," Adam said.

"Okay."

"Everyone ready?" Jenna asked. Everyone nodded and smiled, "Good, now go."

Owen and I walked into The Dot hand and hand and made our way to the back table. Peter walked up to us took our order and left. I took a deep breath as I felt my phone vibrate.

* * *

**Adam POV**

Jenna and I were sitting in the truck waiting for Eli and Hannah to walk up, when my stomach growl. "Forget to eat?" Jenna asked.

I gave her a small smile, "Yeah."

"Well maybe this buffoon has some food in here somewhere." We were looking around for some food when I heard Jenna scoff; I turned towards her and saw she was holding a box of condoms. "He thinks he will really need these. No girl would want to sleep with that." I laughed as she put away the condoms and kept looking. "Bingo," she said two seconds later. She threw me a big bag of Cheetoh's and I smiled happily.

I began to eat when we saw Eli and Hannah walking toward The Dot. We ducked down and I texted the three inside.

* * *

**Alli POV**

I sat down at a table near the back as I pulled out the camera and hid it behind the menu. Peter walked up to my table and looked at me confused. "Alli?" he asked.

"What? Haven't you ever seen someone do a stake-out?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Who are you spying on?"

"Eli, we making him jealous for cheating on Clare, and I'm filming his reactions to everything," I said proudly.

"HE cheated on her?" Peter shrieked.

"Keep it down. Don't call me Alli tonight, call me something else. And get me some fries and a Coke."

Peter left me and I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled my phone from my hoodie and check the screen.

_Adam:_

_The owl flies at midnight._

I rolled my eyes, Adam really needed to watch less television. I turned the camera on, and the bell on the door chimed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Next chapter is going to be long and really funny. **

**We need more characters for our tumblr rp group.**

**So please audition! We need a Jake and lots of other cool people.**

wilddegrassiroleplay (dot) tumblr (dot) com


End file.
